malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Pran Chole
Pran Chole was a Bonecaster in Cannig Tol's clan of the Kron T'lan Imass.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xv He was tawny-eyed and squat, with a distinctive antlered skullcap. He wore ragged hides and a furred cape.Memories of Ice, Prologue He was a Soletaken who took the form of an arctic fox. In the eyes of Kilava Onass, he seemed young.Memories of Ice, Prologue In Gardens of the Moon Pran Chole, from a time when he was still a mortal Imass, appeared in the dream of Kruppe through the actions of the Elder God K'rul. He identified himself to Kruppe as the White Fox, "wise in the ways of ice."Gardens of the Moon‎, Chapter 11 He and Kruppe cared for the pregnant Mhybe during the birth of Silverfox.Gardens of the Moon‎, Chapter 11 Pran was not Silverfox's father, but his presence was integral to her birth. He said that as she was born, "she drew from me power beyond my control."Gardens of the Moon‎, Chapter 11 This connection between Silverfox and Pran was affirmed in the physical realm. The tattoo of a white-haired fox had recently appeared on the stomach of the pregnant Mhybe. The image disappeared as soon as the birth was completed.Gardens of the Moon‎, Chapter 11 The Mhybe believed Pran's power linked Silverfox with the T'lan Imass people at birth.Memories of Ice‎, Chapter 3 Silverfox said that she "was born in two places at once – among the Rhivi in this world, and into the hands of the Bonecaster Pran in the Tellann warren."Memories of Ice‎, Chapter 3 When Pran expressed regret that he would not live to see the woman the child would become, K'rul sadly informed him he would see Silverfox again three hundred thousand years after becoming a T'lan Imass. Kruppe softened the blow by making Pran laugh that he had something to look forward to.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, US HC p.256 In Memories of Ice Towards the end of the 33rd Jaghut War, Pran Chole was among the group of Imass hunting down the last of the Jaghut, a mother and her two little children. During the pursuit, he saw the remains of a group of ranag and ay which had become trapped in a natural sinkhole, created after the waters of Jaghra Til evaporated. Clan leader Cannig Tol was also present and remarked that the scene captured in the clay must be ancient. He told the Bonecaster it was an omen for the future of the Imass.Memories of Ice, Prologue, UK MMPB p.23-26 When they finally cornered their quarry, it was on Pran Chole's order that Imass spearmen slew the last Jaghut and thus ended the 33rd Jaghut War.Memories of Ice, Prologue, UK MMPB p.30/31 When he realized the woman's children had been taken by Kilava to Morn, he raced after her. But he was too late to stop her from sending the children through the rent there. He was horrified to inform her that the opening was not a portal to the safety of Omtose Phellack as she thought, but a tear into Chaos. By sending the children through, Kilava had exchanged them for an ancient K'Chain Che'Malle soul imprisoned within the wound. This soul had been returned to its body in the nearby barrow where he predicted it would eventually escape from the wards confining it. Pran Chole then departed for the First Gathering and the Ritual of Tellann, whose success he had seen when he had spiritwalked into the future.Memories of Ice, Prologue 300,000 years later, Pran Chole was an unarmed Bonecaster in a T'lan Imass army of fourteen thousand en route to the Second Gathering.Memories of Ice‎, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.256/285 On a plain to the west of Capustan, the undead warriors rescued a patrol of Grey Swords under Shield Anvil Itkovian by fighting off a K'Chain Che'Malle attack.Memories of Ice‎, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.287/301-303/305-306 Itkovian accepted Pran Chole's proposal to hunt down the remaining K'Chain Che'Malle together. Pran Chole gave the Grey Sword information about the K'Chain and learned from Itkovian that the other enemy they were facing was the Pannion Seer. He told Itkovian that 'Pannion' was a Jaghut word/name.Memories of Ice‎, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.305-306 During the pursuit, they came across a caravan which had been attacked by the K'Chain who in turn had been slaughtered by T'lan Ay. Pran Chole expressed his pleasure at the sight of them but also his regret that their love for the animals had led the Imass to include them in their ritual.Memories of Ice‎, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.329-331 Pran Chole struck down Korbal Broach when the necromancer approached him asking uncouth questions.Memories of Ice‎, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.332 At the Second Gathering, Silverfox asked Pran Chole if he was her father and angrily accused him of abandoning her. Although not her literal father, the Bonecaster accepted her anger with shame. The gathered T'lan Imass begged Silverfox to release them from their Vow, but were denied.Memories of Ice‎, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.672-674/679 When Itkovian acted as Shield Anvil to the T'lan Imass at Coral, he was flooded with the memories of those who stood before him. Pran Chole guided him so that the memories could be released inside the Warren of Tellann where they restored life to the land. Then Itkovian took away their suffering within himself and died.Memories of Ice‎, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.908-909/936/956-958 Afterwards, Pran Chole and the T'lan Imass met with Silverfox again within the revitalised Tellann. This time the Summoner begged their forgiveness and offered to release the from their Vow. But Pran Chole declined her offer and said there was nothing to forgive. Based on the report of Lanas Tog, there were still kin being destroyed on a continent far to the south. Until they were rescued, the T'lan Imass would need the power granted by the Vow and the Vow would remain. Silverfox announced she would accompany them.Memories of Ice‎, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.971-973 Before they left on their journey, Pran Chole had one final task. The T'lan Imass traveled back to Coral where they built Itkovian's barrow and infused it with protective magic.Memories of Ice‎, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.983-984 In Assail Pran Chole served as Silverfox's advisor and protector as she tried to stop the Kerluhm T'lan Imass from continuing their war on the Jaghut on Assail. He was present when Tolb Bell'al presented himself before Silverfox, revealing that at least one Ifayle was still alive.Assail (novel), Chapter 3 After enlightening the Kerluhm, Pran Chole and Silverfox represented the T'lan Imass in the reforged peace of the four founding races (Forkrul Assail, T'lan Imass, Jaghut, and Tiste Andii).Assail (novel), Chapter 15 Notes and references de:Pran Chole Category:Bonecasters Category:Imass Category:Kron Category:Mages Category:Males Category:T'lan Imass Category:Soletaken